That Saved A Wretch Like Me
by SterlingBabe
Summary: Kagome, known as the neighbor hood whore, was beaten, and taken in by the boys who were brothers by choice. But of all the handsome guys in the house, one silverhaired angel might just snag her eye K/S rated jus in case! REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1 New Neighbors

HI BOW DOWN AND GET ON YOU KNEES!! Tis the long awaited first chapy!! I'm sooo happy. Hope You fall in love with it! THIS IS SOOOOO NOT A ONE SHOT! Constructive criticism is SO welcome...but don't send me messages please. Messages through reviews would be great. BTW I'm Sterling. Member that name...ill be famous someday! lol just kidding alrighty...onto the CHAPPY

CHAPTER ONE Am I Going Through Hell??Or Heaven??

The sunset was gorgeous Kagome sat outside on the apartment complex balcony staring into the distance.

"How in the world am I supposed to get away from here? A tear rolled down her bruised

face, but she swiped it away in a second, smearing the little makeup she had on to cover

the green and blue splotches on her cheeks.

Suddenly the door swung open, revealing a trashed apartment and a drunk man whose

breath reeked of jack Daniels and homemade liquor.

"Damn it, where the hell is she?" the man ground out, his words so slurred you could barely understand him. The fact that she was right by his feet was testimony to the fact that he was wasted. "I'm right here daddy," Kagome answered. He grabbed her off the ground and shook her small body.

"GET THE HELL IN THERE!" The man threw her into the apartment, and slammed the sliding door shut, oblivious to the enraged onlooker on the across the complex.

A man with dark hair pulled back in a Que stood on the balcony of the nicest room in the apartment complex. His hands were clasped behind his back, his stance rigid. His jade green eyes were troubled. Obviously unknown to the drunk man, he had perfect view of every ones balconies. Kouga had walked outside for fresh air, tired of the hetic unpacking that his family had just finished with. But instead of being able to enjoy a quiet evening watching the sun dip below the horizon, he had witnessed a young, beautiful, albeit scantily clothed woman being thrown around by a ape of a man who, if his inability to walk in a straight line was indication, was drunk off his ass.

"KOUGA!!" a female voice screamed from inside the apartment. 'ugggh, when will she learn that screaming is not the only way to communicate?' Shaking his hair, he sauntered back into the five bedroom apartment.

"What do u want little sis?" he asked in exasperation. A slim long haired Burnett bounced toward him.

"Kouga...I told you to stop calling me 'little' sis! I'm not little anymore!" The fact that the girl barely reached Kouga's shoulders did not support her adamant case.

"Look Sango, you ll always be my little sis!"

Kouga said with affection, as he hugged her close. "Now, Whachu want squirt?"

"Inuyasha is being an ass!" Kouga almost choked. "Watch your fucking mouth!" he screeched! Then he paused. The fact that he had just used a cuss word telling his sister not to use a cuss word sunk in, and they both burst out laughing. Inuyasha suddenly walked into the kitchen.

"Yo" He pulle the fridge open, grabbed an apple, shined it on his shirt, and promptly bit in. Inuyasha...where is Sesshomaru, i need to talk to him.

LATER THAT NIGHT IN SESSHOMARUS ROOM/OFFICE

"I don't know who she was, or who the man was, but i cant stand seeing a woman thrown around like a rag-doll." Kouga stared into the unnerving yellow eyes of the young man sitting opposite of the desk. The man was about 25, only one year older than Kouga. Of all the siblings, Sesshomaru was his closest brother. Sesshomaru sat, contemplating the information he had been given. Who was the girl. How old was she. Was the drunk man her father or husband? Kouga had said she looked young. And dressed like a teen trying to grow up to fast.

"Kouga...we shall give them a friendly new neighbors welcome tomorrow."

**HEY!! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic!! hope yall like it. Please Please REVIEW!!**

**BTW I DO NOT OWN INYASHA w/ love**

**Sophi aka SterlingBabe**


	2. Chapter 2 Happiness

Sesshomaru woke up to the whimpering of a young girl laying at his side. He glanced down in annoyance, only to see a little blob of brown hair tied into a ponytail. Gentleness flooded into Sesshomaru's usually bland facial expression.

"Rin ," Sesshomaru whispered. "Rin, wake up." He lightly shook the 9 year old body. Her brown eyes slowly opened, glazed with sleep. Her small white teeth appeared in a apologetic grin.

"Sesshomaru, I had a bad dream. It scared me."

"It's ok, I'm not mad, now run back to your room and get ready for breakfast. Rin smiled, kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek, and skipped out the door. Sesshomaru smiled, something that not many people could make him do. Without haste, he threw back the crimson coverlet, and got out of the canopy bed. Already, Sesshomaru had made himself at home in the new apartment. His old mahogany desk sat in the corner already topped with stacks of paperwork. His antique lamp sat on the end-table by the bed. His closet was stuffed with muscle shirts and not-too-baggy-but-just-right-jeans. Sesshomaru threw on some levis and a black shirt that hugged his Biceps and Pecs in the I'm-The-Man type of way. When Sesshomaru glanced in the mirror, he saw a 6'2 handsome as hell god of a man. With bottomless amber eyes that were almost gold, and silver hair that fell to mid back, Brad Pitt had nothing on him.

Sesshomaru went down the flight of stairs into the kitchen, that the girls, Sango and Rin, had already made cozy. Leaning against the counter were the boys, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga and Naraku. These people made up the "Family". It had all happened eight years ago. Kouga and Sesshomaru had been in high school. They had been out in the school courtyard, Sesshomaru sitting up in a tree, and his best friend Kouga leaning against it.

"Mom got beat up again," Kouga had said in a low voice. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. Again? "Dad beat her to a bloody pulp." Kouga's fist had clenched in fury. " He even hit her stomach!" Sesshomaru shook his head in dismay and remorse for his friend. Kouga's father had always been an out of sorts man. His rages were always terrible, and lasted for hours. Hours of complete, unadulterated violence. And Kouga and his pregnant mother were always at the receiving end.

"What did you do?" Sesshomaru asked. His voice devoid of emotion.

"I knocked out his front tooth, and tried to make sure he could never get another woman pregnant. Mother shouldn't have to put up with his shit." Suddenly, Kouga grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and jerked him from the tree. Face to face with his best friend, Kouga whispered, " Sesshomaru, promise me something. Promise me that when we turn 18 we will get away from here. Out of this hell hole, find us some wife's, and settle down. Keep in touch. You know. "Kouga, do you remember when Rin was born, and I swore up in down that when I grew up, I would get her away from my mother. That she wouldn't go through the hell I did. Do you remember how I said that we would be a real family? I want you in that family. Sango too. From now own, we're brothers."

From then on, when they graduated from highschool, they had changed their last name to Shaiwase, which meant happiness. Something none of them had experienced much. Later in college, Miroku and Naraku had joined the family. Finding themselves homeless and broke when their parents kicked them out, stopped paying the little part of tuition they did, and stole the little money the brothers had accumulated, they fit into the family of misfits just fine.

Kagome sat on her water bed mattress. That was all she had to her name. Her father had striped her of her clothes and burned them. All her books, her secret pleasure had been ripped apart, page by page, by herself. Her father had made her. When your mind is blinded with pain, there is not alot you wouldn't do to make it stop hurting.  
Kagome shivered, rubbing her hands against the bruised skin of her bare arms. It was 2 in the afternoon, and her father was still out cold.

"I have to get out," she kept whispering to herself. "I cant stay any longer. I have to get out!" She slowly rose, quietly opening the sliding door to the balcony. The fact that she was naked did not even matter to her. _Escape_. She eyed the rusty ladder that were connected to the balcony in case of an emergency. 'this is an emergency' Kagome thought with desperation coloring her common since. If she had looked closely, she would have seen that the rungs on the ladder were so rusty and well used that they were no longer up to holding weight, not even the 108 pounds Kagome did weigh. But kagome didn't see that. The thought of escape was to apealing. She threw her naked body ove the balcony rail her feet catching the top rung. Slowly she eased down the ladder, step by step. Rusty rung by rusty rung, until...SNAP!!

Kagome screamed as the bottom half of the latter crashed down to the ground. Her body was swinging like a pendulem. Back and forth. At any moment she could plummet to her death. The only thing that kept her hanging was her arms, and those might not be strong enough.

Kouga had been needing somefresh air, and maybe a chance to see what that mysterious girl was up to. 'She's probably just a whore' he thought to himself. Why did it matter. If he saw Sango in the clothes that girl had been wearing, he'd probably disown his little sister. She had probably talked back to her father one to many times, and finally gotten what she deserved. Kouga had already asked around about her to friend who already lived in the apartment. They had all said the same thing. She was the complex whore. Everybody knew her. Everybody wanted her. Everybody got her. For a price.

But something about that violent scean he had witnessed last night just rubbed him raw. As he walked out onto the lavish balcony, he saw something that made his heart stop. The damned whore was trying to kill herself!! Befor he knew what he was doing, he had jumped over the rail, onto the ladder, and was easily on the ground in seconds.

"HANG ONNNNNN" he yelled, as he sprinted to the naked body, hanging in the air...

HEY that was a fast update huh?? yeah i know you love me. lol

jk Hope you like

Sterling Aka PureChick


End file.
